ORON
ORON is the philosophical concept of the 'Mind' or 'Consciousness' inherent within the 'All' (hypothetical inclusion of all things, from that which exists within 'reality' to that which exists beyond it in 'unreality') This 'Consciousness' is considered to be the origin of all things, as well as the eventual terminus at the climax of infinity, as all things are born of a 'Thought'. ORON is the name of 'God' and the embodiment of all reality (and non reality) within the universe (and without it) as well as its place of origin and eventual destination at the climax of infinity. Considered to be the ultimate contradiction, ORON is timeless, without beginning or end as all things are merely aspects of their being, but due to its nature and existance beyond the realities of existance itself, they are also considered to be non-existent. These traits make them both the most influential and powerful divinty, surpassing all others as all others are derivative from them, while also meaning they are the most powerless and unknown making them a panentheistic paradoxal deity. Before one can properly understand ORON, one must unlearn the very natures and rules of reality such as we know them. In the moment of ORON's birth and death, they were the undisputed master of all that could be, as nothing existed but limitless potential, in this potential, what would be the multiverse, the space beyond, and the occupants of all realms real and unreal slept, awaiting birth, their stories told endlessly and forever within the innumerable thoughts of the ORON, but never experienced. And so with wisdom and grace, ORON wept. Beyond existance, for nothing was, beyond eternity, for nothing could be, ORON saw the emptiness of eternity, trapped as it was within an infinite circle of sterile perfection as only the mind of all things can, and decided to commit the first blessing/first sin. With only a thought they sundered themselves and became no more, perfection and nothingness was contaminated and a beautiful conflagration, The Three were born, OR, RO and ON, this moment would come to be known as The Division. OR First was ON, beautiful and wise, bathed in white radiance for she embodied reality and all that was, is, and would come to be. From her did rise, the white ones, heavenly angels comprised of the sum of reality that obeyed the order and law of creation, ensuring that all that should be, would in its turn be made and protected, though they remained beyond its touch. RO Second was RO, rugged and knowing, encompassed in empty nothingness for he embodied unreality and all that was not, isnt, and would never come to be From him did rise, the black ones, horrific daemons from beyond reality that obeyed the order and law of destruction, ensuring that all that was meant to be, would in its turn be returned to nothingness to be remade once more. ON Last was ON, ugly and wild, veiled in crimson twilight for he/she embodied potential, the fires of chaos and existance and change in all things. From it did rise, the red ones, twisted monsters Nature Cult of Manifestation Rivalry Realm Demons Greater Lesser Corruption